Electrical fluctuations were measured in tissue-cultured skeletal muscle cells in order to determine the unit conductance of excitable ionic channels. Theoretical studies were performed in an attempt to reconcile the existing data on gating currents, conductance-activation kinetics (voltage-clamp data) and electrical noise fluctuations as complementary ways to explore excitability.